1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined aircraft landing and taxi light having landing light and taxi light LEDs arranged in a space-saving manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of exterior lights mounted to an aircraft. For reducing mounting space on an aircraft, it is advantageous to combine diverse exterior lighting functions within one single housing and, in particular, using at least some of the light sources for different lighting functions of the aircraft light. One example for combining light functions in an aircraft relates to a combined landing and taxi light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combined landing and taxi light for an aircraft in which the aircraft light merely has limited dimensions in order to reduce the mounting space at the aircraft.